


Eighth Year and What Was Definitely Not A Prank

by elimalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimalfoy/pseuds/elimalfoy
Summary: “Tell me this is just another prank,” he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.“Draco, there’s a big difference between stealing your clothes while you’re showering and telling you I’m pregnant.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Tell me this is just another prank,” he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Draco, there’s a big difference between stealing your clothes while you’re showering and telling you I’m pregnant.”

“How could this even happen?”

“I seem to remember a few times in the empty Potions classroom when you assured me that contraceptive charms weren’t necessary _every_ time,” she said sarcastically.

“It was only a few times though!”

“Well it only takes one time!”

“Hermione, this is very bad timing. I mean sure, some day, but right now…”

“Unless you have an illegal time turner, this is happening ‘right now.’”

“We haven’t even graduated! I’m a social pariah and you’ve got this amazing career ahead of you! How can we raise a child?”

Finally having enough of his whining, she placed her hands on her hips and stood directly in front of him. “Draco Malfoy, you need to get yourself together. This is happening whether you like it or not. We will figure it out. It is not the end of the world. This baby is going to need a father. Social outcast of not, you’re going to be a great parent. End of story. Okay?”

He sighed loudly. “Damn your stupid Gryffindor courage.” He paused and composed himself as best he could. “Of course I’m going to be this child’s father. I will stand by you and support you no matter what. As long as you’re okay with your baby having a father like me.”

Hermione knew very well the toll the war had taken on Draco, but it still broke her heart when he talked so lowly of himself. She closed the gap between them and put a hand on either side of his face. “Draco, when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that you are not what people define you as. You were a death eater, but in the end you saved Harry’s life. You have a good heart. No matter what they did to you, you never succumbed to their evil. You are a Slytherin, but that doesn’t make you a villain. You are not a coward, even if you lack my ‘Gryffindor courage.’ You are a good man, maybe even great. I am the smartest witch of our generation and I love you. If that isn’t proof enough of your character, I don’t know what is.”

He placed one hand over hers and looked up. “I will never understand the unfailing faith you have in me. Honestly, I don’t know where I would be without you.”

“You probably would have jumped off the Astronomy Tower where I found you all those months ago. Or worse, you could still be slumming it with your Slytherin groupies.”

“Oi, at least I had groupies. We couldn’t all be part of the Golden Trio.”

“You could have replaced Ron. We would have be exponentially more efficient if you had.”

He shrugged in mock modesty. “What can I say? Comic relief is nothing compared to superior intellectual capabilities.”

“Merlin, can you imagine if I’d ended up with him instead of you?”

“Let’s not talk about it. It’s a sore subject.” His semi happy demeanour returned to its earlier melancholy.

She smacked his arm lightly. “It is not. I chose you. I will always choose you. Do you really think I could settle for anyone less intelligent than me?”

“We’ll have time to graduate first, right? We won’t have to drop out again?”

“Draco, we graduate in three months. I think you’d be able to tell if I was that far along.”

“Should we…tell people?” he asked sheepishly.

“Maybe we should start by telling them we’re dating? It might be a bit of a shock to tell them everything right off the bat.”

“Can you heal most hex related injuries?”

“Draco, they are not going to hex you.” He eyes her dubiously. “They aren’t going to hex you _badly_ ,” she amended.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hermione, you’ve been fidgeting all day. Is everything alright?” Harry looked at her suspiciously.”

The dining hall was crowded, but it was also loud. There was a minimal chance of anyone overhearing. She glanced across the room and saw Draco looking at her anxiously. Now was as good a time as any. “Harry, Ron, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to overreact.”

Ron barely looked up from his food, as usual. A look of concern crossed Harry’s face. “What’s going on? Why would we ‘overreact’?”

“You see I’m…currently dating someone.” Ron’s head snapped up at that. He looked wounded, even though she had firmly told him they would never be a couple.

“Okay, why would that upset us? Well, besides Ron who’s clearly still infatuated with you.”

“Am not!” Hermione and Harry looked at Ron as if to say, “yes you are.” He looked down at his plate again.

“He’s not exactly someone you’d approve of.”

“Unless it’s Draco Malfoy, I couldn’t care less.” Harry laughed a bit at the idea, but she remained totally silent. “Hermione, I’m begging you, tell me it isn’t Draco-ex-death eater-bloody-Malfoy.” She said nothing. “Merlin, it’s him, isn’t it? I swear to god, I will go over there and hex his sorry ass right now.”

“You promised not to overreact!” Despite her protests both boys rose quickly and glared across the room. Similarly, Draco looked ready to bolt.

“Short of jinxing us, I don’t see how you can stop us.” Harry stated boldly, and quite stupidly.

“Have it your way then. _Locomotor Mortis._ ” It was almost comical how quickly both boys froze and toppled over.

“Undo this right now! You can’t just hex your best friends!”

“Well right now you aren’t acting like best friends! Besides, I didn’t hex you, I only mildly jinxed you. So, until you agree to listen calmly, you can remain there all night.” Harry glared at her for several minutes before deciding he would like the use of his legs back. He clumsily pulled himself back onto the bench and Ron followed suit.

“Okay, I’ll hear you out. I can’t promise that once you release me I won’t go murder him.”

“Harry Potter, you have never killed anyone before, let’s not start now. What I am about to tell you has to stay among the three of us, okay?” The boys reluctantly nodded. “Five months ago I stumbled upon Draco at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He was going to throw himself off. Don’t get me wrong, I hated him, but something shifted in me when I saw him that broken and vulnerable. He’s not the same as he used to be. In fact, I don’t think he ever believed those things he said. He was a traumatized child who needed to behave the way his father wanted him to. He told me about his childhood, and believe me, he was raised in a very abusive household.

“The war destroyed him, much like it did other people. He was forced into a lifestyle he never wanted. The death eaters were all evil or psychopathic individuals. Draco was just a terrified kid who did what he had to in order to survive. Can you even begin to imagine what that was like? Voldemort lived in his house, he watched people tortured there, he watched people _killed_ there. If he’d had the option, he would never have been a part of any of it.

“Harry, do you know he still has scars from what you did to him? He was scared to death of what you would both do when I told you. The reason we’ve kept it a secret all this time was because his safety was genuinely at risk. If you two are my best friends, you will not hurt the man I love.” Both boys gagged a bit at her confession. “That’s right, I love Draco Malfoy. You can wipe those disgusted looks off your face right now.

“He is a good man. He is kind and gentle. He listens to me. He can acknowledge my abilities because he can understand them. He’s brilliant, especially at potions. If anyone took the time to actually appreciate him, the nasty rumours and taunts would stop. If you took the time to set aside your differences, you would find out you have a lot more in common than you think.

“The bottom line is that I love him, completely and absolutely. I will spend every day for the rest of my life with him. If you go over there and kill him, you’ll have to kill me as well. Do you understand?”

Ron, clearly a bit lost by her speech, stared at her with a glazed over look. Harry at least seemed to process some of what she had said. “I can understand what you’re saying, but ‘Mione, he’s Draco bloody Malfoy. Did it really have to be him?”

“Did it really have to be Cho?” Harry blushed rapidly as she outed his own secret.

Ron’s head turned towards Harry. “Cho Chang?” he asked in disbelief. “I thought you and Ginny—” Harry shook his head quickly to indicated they would talk about it later.

“The point is that no one can control who they fall in love with. Wasn’t love what saved you? Wasn’t it love that defeated Voldemort? What makes my love for Draco any less valid?”

Another few minutes passed as Harry struggled to respond. By this point, Ron was torn between interrogating Harry and arguing with Hermione, so he said nothing at all. “I concede that love is the most important thing we are capable of. For now I will promise not to kill, harm, or otherwise maim Malfoy. However, I reserve the right to change my mind if he ever hurts you.”

She smiled at him, knowing that this semi acceptance was no small victory. She had won the first battle, but it was hardly the biggest hurdle. Some serious precautions would need to be taken before she told them the most difficult truth.


	3. Chapter 3

“Draco, I told my friends, you have to tell yours.”

“I know, it’s just that…I’m expendable. If your friends had gone on a murderous rampage it would be okay. Hell, the world might even thank them for taking out someone as ‘evil’ as me. You’re different though. You’re the shining example of all that is good in the wizarding world. Plus you’re pregnant! It’s not like my friends are capable of dealing with upsetting news rationally. They are literally psychopaths. Hermione, they’ve killed people before. I could never put you in danger like that.”

Her frustration eased a bit as his honest confession left him looking terrified. “I _am_ capable of defending myself. Don’t they know that one infraction will end their probation and buy them a one way ticket to Azkaban? What is it that you’re really worried about?” He looked down quickly, but he paled noticeably. “Is it your parents? Draco, it’ll be—”

“It won’t be okay!” He said loudly, jumping up from his seat next to her. “You can’t begin to imagine what they’re capable of. You think you’ve seen the worst of my father? You haven’t! You’ve seen the scars! I’ve told you the stories! What do you think he’ll do if he finds out I’m dating a muggle-born? I don’t want my past to harm you or our child…I just don’t know if I’m capable of protecting you.”

Reactions like this didn’t scare her anymore. Draco could be calm one moment, but at the mention of his family he was manic within seconds. Over time, he had learned to compartmentalize the trauma, but it’s roots still dug into him. At times like this, she just had to listen and make sure he understood that whatever he felt was okay. “Draco, you won’t have to protect us alone. You have me, and one day soon you’ll have our child. Whatever lies ahead…we can figure it out.”

She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. He melted into her embrace as the tension left his body. “I don’t know whether that’s Gryffindor bravery or stupidity, but I’ll follow you wherever you go. Whatever you want to do, I’ll do it too. Is that Slytherin loyalty or just love?”

“Maybe a bit of both, but you need to stop evaluating every emotion based on house.”

“I can’t help it, I’m emotionally inept.”

“Yeah,” she said, rubbing his arm supportively, “you are.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I have to tell you all something and you’re not going to like it, but I’m going to remind you that any indication that you’ve reverted to your old ways will land you in Azkaban.”

“Thanks for that morbid reminder mate. Whatever you’re about to say must be really bad.” Blaise stopped whatever sexual harassment he was directing at Pansy momentarily.

“Draco, as your future wife, I’ll support you no matter what.” Pansy smiled and reached for his hand, which he dramatically yanked away. All these years of rejection and she still didn’t understand that he had absolutely no intention of being with her.

“That’s the thing Pansy, you are not going to be my future wife. I’ve been…seeing someone for a while now.”

Pansy went white as a sheet and then a very vibrant shade of red. The rest of his friends suddenly became interested in what he had to say. Blaise was the only one among them to smile at the idea of him having a girlfriend. “Draco Malfoy, has your cherry finally been popped?”

“Blaise, that is wrong in so many ways.” He breathed deeply. “I’ve been dating someone and I need you to promise not to murder her,” he said very quickly, barely pausing between words.

“Mate, as long as it isn’t Hermione bloody Granger or some brainless Hufflepuff, I couldn’t care less. Right guys?” The group grunted their mutual agreement. Draco remained silent. “Merlin, is it some ditzy Hufflepuff?”

“No…”

“No, no, no, no, you have got to be kidding me. Please tell me this is some big joke.” Blaise, normally incredibly composed, was rapidly becoming frantic. Everyone else failed to pick up on his insinuation.

“You have to promise not to do anything stupid!”

“Draco, _I’m_ not going to do anything stupid.” Blaise’s intentional emphasis on the fact that he wouldn’t be the one to hurt her made Draco’s anxiety increase exponentially.

“None of you can say a word. If you’re my friends, you will not give my parents a reason to harm her.”

Finally, understanding dawned on a few faces. Goyle seemed lost, but joined in with the crowds protests anyway. “You’re supposed to be marrying me! You can’t marry some _mudblood_!”

At that, Draco stood up and slammed his hands onto the table, sending his orange juice flying. “Do not call her that, you ignorant pug-faced bint! While you’re at it, give up the notion that I would _ever_ marry you! I love her and I will spend the rest of my life loving her! Are we understood?”

His friends stared at him in shock. Draco had never acted so aggressively in his life, and it clearly had a profound impact on them. Within seconds they had all returned to silently eating their dinner. It was almost if they didn’t know how to respond.

Unfortunately, the rest of the hall did. His outburst hadn’t gone unnoticed by the other houses. Quite a few heads were turned in his direction and an uncomfortable hush had fallen over the students, punctuated only by curious whispers. Across the hall, he could see Hermione put her face into her hands. So it hadn’t gone perfectly, at least there were no hexes thrown.


	5. Chapter 5

“In less than a month, the entire student body has discovered that we’re together. Which one of your friends snitched?”

“How do you know it was one of mine? Ron isn’t exactly well known for his exceptional secret keeping skills.”

“I suppose not,” she admitted, then laughed as he pressed her against the alcove wall, pressing careful kisses across her neck and collarbones. “Draco, stop it! We have to talk!”

“Mmmm…talking’s boring, let’s do something more interesting…”

“I’m serious! We can’t keep ignoring the elephant in the room!”

Finally, he sighed and released his grip on her wrists. He had been dreading this conversation. “They’ll find out soon.”

“We have to talk to McGonagall. She can help protect me, protect us.”

He scrunched his face up at the idea of asking their headmaster for help. She had never looked favourably upon him. “Do you think she’ll help us?”

“We won’t know until we ask, will we?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I must say I was a bit surprised you wished to speak to me.”

Hermione gave Draco a look that meant “let me do the talking.”

“Professor, it seems that we need a favour from you. I don’t know if you’ve heard the gossip, but Draco and I are together, we have been for a while now. It’s only a matter of time before his parents find out, and we’re both extremely worried that they may come after me.”

McGonagall looked at them contemplatively, then glanced up at Dumbledore’s portrait, where the old man sat in rapt attention. “While Hogwarts is your home, I will do everything I can to ensure your safety. I understand the legitimate threat to both of your well beings, so you’ll be happy to know I have already put strong enchantments up to guarantee the Malfoys cannot enter the school grounds.”

That only gave them two months of protection, but it was a start. “Thank you so much Professor. That’s a huge relief for both of us.” She grabbed Draco’s hand, who looked calmer than he had all day.

“Mr. Malfoy, while you’re here, I was wondering what you intended to do after graduation.”

Draco looked a bit taken a back at her question. “Um, I have no idea. I doubt there will be many opportunities available to me.”

“You took your N.E.W.T’s early since you had essentially completed the course last year. I have received your results. Did you know that you received a perfect score on your Potion’s N.E.W.T exam? The board was shocked by your results. No one has performed so faultlessly in well over a century. Even Severus scored quite a few points lower.”

Draco bristled a bit under the praise, taking especially note of the fact that he had outdone his late godfather. “That’s great Professor. Maybe I can get a Potions internship after I leave.”

“I had rather hoped you might consider my offer first.” Both Hermione and Draco eyed her with confusion. “You see, Horace is very intent on retiring at the end of the school year, which leaves us without a Potions master. I know that you are still very young, but your clear brilliance in the subject has led me to decide to offer you the position.”

In an almost cartoon moment, the two students jaws practically dropped to the floor. “I don’t know what to say…”

“Of course, you may think it over. I will require a decision soon, though. As a Hogwarts professor you should know that Hogwarts will remain your _home_. Married professors are also granted family housing, should the need emerge.”

Hogwarts would remain their ‘home’ if he took the position, meaning they would continue to benefit from its protection. They could live here safely for as long as they wanted. Besides, it had always been his dream to pursue a career in potions. He had never dreamed he would be able to hold such an esteemed position. To follow in his godfather’s footsteps would be beyond fulfilling. As the man was the only positive role model in his life, he could work hard and make him proud.

“I accept.”

“Is that your final decision, Mr. Malfoy? If so, I can begin making arrangements.” She paused and a look of omnipotent knowledge crossed her sharp features. “Will you require family quarters?”

He had no idea how she knew, or even if she knew the full story, but it didn’t matter. He tightened his grip on Hermione’s hand, unconsciously rubbing her ring finger. “It is my final answer, and yes, I will be needed the family housing.”

Hermione turned towards him, something like complete longing and absolute happiness twinkling in her eyes. Maybe it was the fact that she had teared up a bit as he essentially confessed his intentions to marry her. Either way, she had been right. McGonagall had helped them far more than he had dared to imagine.

“Very well. You two may go enjoy your weekend. Your protection will extend throughout the Hogwarts campus and Hogsmeade Village. Neither the Malfoys, nor any other former followers of Voldemort, will be able to infiltrate it through apparation, floo, or physical attempts to breach it.”

They both said a quick thank you before exiting the Headmaster’s office. As soon as they reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, Draco once again pressed Hermione against the stone walls. He kissed her passionately for a few moments before pressing his forehead gently against hers.

“We’re safe,” she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hermione, Ron and I need to speak with you urgently.”

She looked up from her book. At the sight of their solemn and serious faces she reluctantly shut it. “What is so urgent that I couldn’t finish studying?”

“I don’t know if you’re aware, but you are in an extreme amount of danger.” Harry had clearly worked himself up, his jaw was clenched so tightly she was afraid it might snap.

“Of failing my exams? If that’s the case, maybe you should let me do my homework.”

“Do you know what the Malfoys will do to you when they discover you’re dating their son? Or what the Slytherins will do?” Did he honestly think that she hadn’t considered and dealt with all of that?

“Okay, I see what’s happening. You think that because I am unable to protect myself, you need to step in to enlighten me to the error of my ways?”

“It’s not like that, it’s just that—”

Hermione raised her hand to stop him. Clearly it was “like that.” “Harry, I am more than aware of my situation. You will be happy to know that the Slytherins have been dealt with. McGonagall has also ensured that none of the Malfoys nor their affiliates will be able to enter the school grounds.”

“You can’t just hide here forever though. What happens after we graduate? Are you so willing to put your life at risk?” Harry really wasn’t getting the message.

“I don’t plan on ‘hiding here forever,’ but for your information, Draco and I won’t be leaving after graduation.”

Ron, who had remained silent throughout the entire confirmation, finally let his confusion get the better of him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Merlin, I wasn’t going to tell anyone until after graduation.” She sighed. “Alright, you can’t tell anyone, okay? Yes, I’m looking at your Ron. I know you leaked my relationship to the Hufflepuff you’ve been meeting in the broom closet.” He blushed a furious shade of red at that, but nodded gravely. “Draco has been given the position of Potion’s master for next year. We’ve been granted housing on the grounds as long as he teaches here.”

“So you’re giving up your dreams for that git?” Harry spat.

“What makes you think that?” Hermione asked, her eyes shooting icy daggers towards him.

“Well, you’re just going to sit at home while he teaches. Why would you sacrifice all the potential you have to stand by the side of someone like him?”

Hermione rose slowly from her chair, sudden rage emanating from her. “’Someone like him’? What’s that supposed to mean? Is your ignorant brain so limited that you can’t comprehend the possibility that people are capable of changing? Not only have you announced your obvious prejudice against my boyfriend, but you have also reduced me to some sort of pathetic, love-sick housewife? I will never give up on my dreams or aspirations! In case you’ve forgotten, I am the most brilliant witch of our generation! Love changes people, Harry Potter! I am doing what I want, what will make me happy. Is it that difficult to accept this?”

“Hermione, you’re making a huge mistake!”

“This conversation is over. Until you decide you wake up and smell the roses, don’t bother talking to me.”

She stormed out of the common room, feeling more upset than she had since the whole reveal had begun. They were supposed to be here friends. They were supposed to be the ‘Golden Trio.’ Why were they so set against her? Why couldn’t they accept the person she loved?


	8. Chapter 8

“Is this normal?” Draco asked hesitantly from outside the bathroom stall. Myrtle watched curiously next to him, intrigued by this recent development.

“Yes, it’s completely normal. It’s called morning sickness,” she called, pausing momentarily from her dry heaving.

“Hermione, it’s past dinner time.”

The sound of a toilet flushing resonated throughout the girl’s bathroom and Hermione finally exited the stall, looking pale and clammy. “That’s just what it’s called, it doesn’t only happen in the morning. It happens during almost every pregnancy. I was just hoping it wouldn’t happen to me.”

“What else happens? I have absolutely no idea what to expect from here on out.”

“Well, let’s see. I’ve already got pretty bad heartburn, and my ankles are always swollen. My body aches constantly. I’ll probably start getting easily exhausted soon. Cravings and mood swings are also likely.”

Draco looked absolutely horrified. “That sounds…terrible. How do women endure that? Why would they choose to go through that multiple times?”

“Women are a lot stronger than men. It’s just part of our genetics. We’re built to endure it,” she said as she shrugged nonchalantly.

“I hate to ask, but what about the actual birth? Is it worse?”

She laughed at his naivety. “Worse? Imagine the worst pain you’ve ever been in and then multiply it a couple hundred times. I have to push a full sized infant out of my vagina. I’ll have excruciating contractions for hours or even days before getting to the really bad stuff. It’s horrible, but women do it over and over again because the end result is worth all the suffering.”

“I mean…that’s sort of beautiful? I still can’t fathom how your body can handle it all. You’re just so…small.”

“Not so small anymore.” Draco quirked an eyebrow. “Here, give me your hand.” He did tentatively, and she placed in firmly over her stomach.

It took him a minute to realize what used to be a flat and toned middle had shifted to a firm, protruding bump. He looked up at her face before lifting her shirt and jumper up frantically. He was presented with a completely fascinating sight. Before, the pregnancy had seemed an abstract concept, but facing the physical proof of the child growing inside her, he felt a burst of warmth explode within him.

“When did this happen? I swear it wasn’t like this last week.”

“It’s been happening all along, but it just sort of popped overnight.” She smiled as he continued to feel her stomach.

“They’re actually in there. I don’t know why it’s so surprising. I just didn’t realize…”

“They’re actually in there. They’re getting bigger every day, I can feel them move sometimes.”

“When?” he asked anxiously.

She blushed a little. “Usually when you’re talking to me. Sometimes just when you’re nearby. It’s like they know who you are, like they’re excited to meet you.”

“How long until they’re here?”

“It’ll be a while still. I saw Madam Pomfrey a few days ago. She thinks sometime in September, although she’s not a trained midwife. She said she could arrange for an appointment with one next week.”

“Can I come?”

“Do you honestly think I’d let you be anywhere else?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Hello Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. My name is Effie. I’m a trained Healer and midwife. I’d like to start the examination by asking a few questions.”

Although the midwife was quite a bit younger than they’d expected, she seemed sufficiently proficient in her profession. “Of course,” they responded in sync.

“Great. Let’s start with the routine information. Have you ever suffered any injuries, illnesses, or diseases, wizard or muggle?”

“I got a few colds as a kid, but they were harmless. Um, during my second year I was petrified by a basilisk.”

Her head jerked up at the strange occurrence. “You were healed though?”

“Yes, by a Mandrake Restorative Draught.”

“Well, there are virtually no studies on the effect that might have on a pregnancy, even I had no idea there were any basilisks still in existence. I don’t think it will pose any risk since you were treated for it, but I’ll make a note anyway. Anything else?”

“I was attacked with the Cruciatus Curse. It wasn’t held for extended periods, but it did occur quite a few times during the event. I was injured by a dark curse as well, there was no serious damage but there was a lot of internal pain afterwards.” She shuddered recounting it all. Most of the time the memories barely crossed her mind, but remembering all those horrible instances left her feeling drained and shaky. Draco placed a comforting arm around her.

“Curses have been known to cause complications, but what you describe is comparatively mild. Although it sounds horrific, the cases where there are major problems extend far beyond what happened to you. I’ll make sure to check for any serious damage during the examination as well. Is that it?”

“Yes, that’s the extent of it.”

“Thank Merlin for that. You certainly have endured your fair share of suffering. Let’s see…were there any issues during your own birth or any immediate family members pregnancies?”

“None that I’m aware of.” Although, she had been given very little family history on the subject. As soon as she got up the courage to tell her parents, she’d have to ask for a more detailed account of her families child bearing.

“Good. What symptoms have you been having and was there anything that felt out of the ordinary?”

“I don’t think I’ve experience that felt out of the ordinary. I’ve been having pretty serious morning sickness, although it’s mostly confined to the evening. The heartburn is pretty annoying. I’m sore most of the time and I’ve started getting tired easily.”

“That all sounds very normal to me, which is a good sign. I think that means we can move on to the physical examination. Madam Pomfrey set up curtained area over here. Just take off everything and put this robe on. I’ll come in once you’re done.”

Draco went to follow here into the makeshift office, but Hermione put a hand up to protest. “What? I’ve seen you naked a hundred times. What’s different now?”

“It’s just…awkward,” she whispered shyly, her face flushing a bit.

“Fine, I’ll look away. Will that satisfy you?” She didn’t answer but gestured for him to turn away. After a moment, she told the midwife she could come in.

“So, Madam Pomfrey’s given me the specifics of your last cycle. I agree with her due date prediction, but I’m going to check a few things and maybe narrow it down.” She snapped her fingers and a tape measurer appeared and began checking the size of Hermione’s stomach from various angles. “Right, now for the internal exam. I understand that this can be a bit uncomfortable, but it’s really the most natural thing. Just relax and it will be over in a second.”

Hermione gasped at the sudden movement, but found that it wasn’t nearly as bad as she expected. Effie had been telling the truth, the whole thing only took a minute. On the other hand, Draco looked ready to bolt for the door. He had pointedly begun looking at the ceiling.

“Everything looks completely normal. I’d estimate mid-September, around the fourteenth. First pregnancies, especially ones where the mother is young, have an increased likelihood of arriving early, so there’s about a two week window beforehand as well.”

Mentally doing the math, it was nearing the end of April now, which left roughly four and a half months until they’d arrive. She was already halfway through the pregnancy.

“Would you like to know the gender of the baby? I can brew a simple potion if you’d like.” Hermione nodded excitedly.

Draco smirked a bit as Effie began preparing it. “Malfoy’s only have boys. Generations ago there was some enchantment was placed on the men of the family to ensure heirs. Daughters are rare and never the first born.”

Effie stirred the cauldron slowly, watching the substance intently. After a few minutes, she proudly poured it into a small beaker and presented it to the parents. The liquid was a hot pink colour. Draco suddenly regretted his bold statement, but found he wasn’t even slightly disappointed. In fact, he was thrilled. They were having a daughter, a little girl he could spoil as much as he wanted. He though it was the best news he had ever received.

“I guess you’re going to be the one to break the tradition then,” Hermione said quietly, tears pouring down her face. She wasn’t crying out of sadness though, she was smiling wider than he had ever seen her before.


	10. Chapter 10

“You’re starting to show, you know,” Draco pointed out as they sat leisurely by the Great Lake. The sun had finally made an appearance and the winter and rain seemed to disappear from the ground, replaced by a comforting warmth.

“I am not!” she cried indignantly. Draco poked at her belly, which was indeed distinguishable beneath her jumper. “I’ll just keep my robe buttoned at all times.”

“It’s getting hotter every day. You’re going to implode under all those layers.”

“What are you getting at?” she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“We have to tell people. We can’t keep hiding it.”

“What if we waited until the school year was over? We only have a month left.”

"Hermione, you’re going to be _huge_ by then.”

“Excuse me?! I am not _huge_!” Draco supressed the urge to roll his eyes. The mood swings she had casually warned him of had certainly begun making an appearance. As had the bizarre and unpredictable cravings. He couldn’t count all the times he’d had to make midnight trips to the kitchen to get her pickles or ice cream.

“I just mean that in a month there will be no way to hide this. Do you seriously wear your robes all the time? Even when you’re in the common room?” She remained silent which meant that she did. That must have brought up some curious questions.

“I don’t want the whole school looking at me like I’m some slut,” she whispered.

“Don’t say that about yourself. You’re not the first one, actually. There were a few girls from Slytherin over the years. I even knew of a Ravenclaw who had to drop out because her parents found out. Things like this happen. I swear if anyone says anything bad about you, I’ll make sure they regret it.”

She glared at him once more. “You will do no such thing! May I remind you that you too are on probation and any minor offense could lead to a revaluation of your sentence?”

“Come on Hermione, I’m only teasing. What’s that muggle saying? ‘Stick and stones may breaks my bones but words will never hurt me.’ At the end of the day, anyone who calls you names or thinks lowly of you isn’t worthy of your acknowledgement. You are a brilliant witch and you’re going to be a brilliant mother.”

She sighed and leaned against his shoulder. “When did you start being the one to calm me down? I thought I was supposed to do that for you.”

“You make me feel better every day, no matter what’s wrong. It’s my turn to support you now.” She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and he could feel the smile that spread across her face.

“Fine, we’ll tell people, but we have to do it today before I lose my nerve.”


	11. Chapter 11

“How’s the girlfriend Draco? You look annoyingly happy these days,” Blaise commented as soon as they returned to the common room.

“Great, thanks for asking. I actually have some more news on that front, which I’m sure you’ll all be equally displeased about.” Heads turned towards him, faces braced for more upsetting revelations. “As you know, Hermione and I have been together for a while now.” Pansy loudly gagged and Draco glared at her. “How do I say this…Sometimes, when a man and a woman fall in love they decide to become intimate.” More disgusted noises ensued. “Sometimes, when the necessary precautions aren’t taken, there are…results…from those actions…”

“Draco Malfoy, if you’re telling me that—”

“I’m going to be a father!” He exclaimed both nervously and excitedly.

“Merlin, you must really have a death wish.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Harry, Ron, a word?” Both boys looked up form their wizarding chess game, surprised that she was actually speaking to them for a change.

“Hermione, listen, I’m sorry about how I behaved. I’m not saying I agree with the whole situation, but I am willing to keep my opinions to myself from now on,” Harry announced valiantly.

“That’s great Harry, but you might want to reserve your right to do so for what I’m about to tell you.” Harry and Ron cringed, waiting for even worse news. “Merlin, how do I tell you this…So obviously Draco and I have been together for a while now…which means that we’ve…had intimate relations…” Ron looked like he had when he’d accidentally hexed himself to puke slugs during their second year.

“No offense, but I _really_ don’t want to hear about your sex life,” Harry stated, looking almost as nauseous as Ron.

“That’s not where I was going with this. What I’m saying is that…mistakes happen in the heat of the moment. Sometimes necessary precautions are forgotten. Sometimes…there are…things produced by those lapses in judgement.”

“Do you have some sort of sexually transmitted diseases? That really seams like a problem to take up with Madam Pomfrey.”

“Harry Potter, I do not have a STD! I’m pregnant you git!” She exclaimed, much louder than she intended to. The common room wasn’t at max capacity, but it certainly wasn’t empty either. There was no way of stopping the gossip now.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud. She turned to find that Ron had actually fainted. He’d collapsed like a sack of potatoes, all because she had told him the truth.

“You’re pregnant? With the bastard child of that arrogant prick? You’re nineteen years old! You’ve really thrown your life away now. You can kiss any career you might have had goodbye all because you couldn’t keep your legs shut!”

Hot tears spilled down her face. Harry’s words had hurt her more than any hex or curse. It didn’t matter how upset he was, there was no excuse for what he had just said. In a moment of pure rage, she slapped him hard. His head snapped to the side as a red hand print appeared on his check. For a split second, he seemed to realize what he’d said, but it was quickly replaced with anger. He bent down to make sure Ron was still alive. Hermione ran out of the common room. She had no idea where she was going, she just needed to get far away from him.


	13. Chapter 13

“Mr. Malfoy, please follow me quickly,” McGonagall requested anxiously when she discovered him hidden in a library alcove. Whatever frustration he had been feeling about what his friends had said was quickly replaced with a sudden and crushing feeling of dread.

“What’s going on?” He asked, trying to keep up with the Headmistresses fast pace. Had his parents made it inside? Had something happened to Hermione?

“I think it’s best that it is explained by a professional. I am merely the messenger.” His heart hammered in his chest. It was Hermione. Something was wrong with Hermione. Every turn they took lead them towards the infirmary, until they finally entered the large wooden doors.

At the sight of Effie, Draco shifted into full on panic mode. “Where is she?” he cried desperately, trying to get to the closed off bed he knew she was in.

“Mr. Malfoy, please calm down. You can go see her in a minute. Let me just explain what’s happened.” After a minute of futile resisting, he finally stood back and looked at the midwife. “She took a tumble down the stairs. She hit her head quite hard, but she’s already been treated for it. I was called to make sure the baby was okay. The baby is fine and her mother is fine. She’ll just need to rest for a day or two, okay?”

A breath he didn’t realize he was holding slowly escaped. They were both fine. Effie stepped aside and allowed him to briskly make his way towards the curtained off area. For a moment, he thought she’d lied to him. Hermione was shockingly pale and completely still. There was a large gash on her forehead which he guessed had been much bigger before they started treating it. If it hadn’t been for Effie’s firm reassurance, he might have believed the worst.

He sat down on the chair by her bedside and quickly reached for one of her hands. He pressed a long kiss into it. Hermione stirred but didn’t wake up. His heart constricted painfully. He wanted to talk to her, to know that she was okay.

Madam Pomfrey stepped in quietly and began applying various salves to her forehead and poured a few potions into her mouth. In an instant it seemed that her complexion regained some of its normal colour. “She won’t wake up for a few hours. We’ve given her a sleeping draught to make sure she rests for a bit. You can stay here of course. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

He clutched Hermione’s hand tightly and lay his head on her chest, just so that he could make sure her heart was still beating. It was, loudly and solidly as ever. He didn’t know when he fell asleep but he was awoken by soft fingers combing through his hair. At first, he didn’t realize what was happening and relaxed into the sensation. As soon as he remembered where he was and what had happened he lifted his head quickly and was rewarded by a smiling and very alive Hermione.

Acting purely on instinct, he lurched forward and placed a careful kiss on her lips. Then he placed a few more on her cheeks, her nose, her neck. She laughed a little before cupping his face and stopping him. He looked up at her, sure that his pain and desperation was reflected in his eyes.

“We’re okay,” she whispered. He whimpered a little, feeling himself break as unshed tears carved pathways down his face.

“How did this happen?” Her smile flickered a bit, as if she was remembering something unpleasant. Draco stiffened, ready to kill anyone who had hurt her.

“I told them about the baby. Harry was…exceptionally cruel about it. I left and ran as far away as I could. I don’t know why I did it, I just had to be away from him. I must have missed a step at some point. Then I woke up here, with some ridiculously heavy blonde head on my chest.”

“He is going to pay for this.” He muttered through clenched teeth.

“Draco, please don’t do anything rash. I’m sure you’re friends weren’t pleasant about it either, but I’m not going to go kill them for it.”

He relaxed his demeanour a bit. He didn’t want to upset her right now. “I won’t, I promise. I’m just glad you’re both okay. Get some rest now, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

She closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds. He waited until her hand released it’s grip on his and he placed it gently back onto the bed. He would be here when she woke up, but he needed to take care of something in the meantime.


	14. Chapter 14

“Mr. Malfoy, I am glad that Ms. Granger will be making a full recovery. From what you have told me, I agree that your circumstances put you in a considerable amount of danger. I would have hoped things wouldn’t come to this, but seeing as they have, I will assign you temporary rooms until your permanent quarters are ready.”

“Thanks you Professor. Do you think someone could collect her—”

“It will all be taken care of. As soon as she is allowed to leave, I will take both of you to your new rooms.”

Draco nodded curtly before exiting the office. McGonagall wondered when she had become the biggest ally for the young couple. Her job was to run the school, not be the personal counsellor of wayward students. Somehow, her heart had softened a bit for the two. After everything they’d endured, they deserved at least a little peace.


	15. Chapter 15

“This is…a surprise,” Hermione said softly as she examined their living room. McGonagall had stayed only long enough to inform them of the password, leaving just the two of them to discover their new home.

“I hope it’s a good one?” he asked nervously.

“It’s not bad…just new. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little upset that you went behind my back about this, but then again, I might not have had the courage to do the same. Plus, now we have all this space to ourselves…” She bit her lip suggestively.

“Hey now! You’ve just gotten released from the infirmary. You’ll also notice that McGonagall has kindly provided _separate_ bedroom accommodations.”

"Screw that. I’ll agree to no funny business, but I’ve never had the chance to sleep in the same bed as you before. Do you think I’m going to pass up the opportunity?”

An hour later, he was very much regretting his decision to agree with her. He thought it would be wonderful and grounding, but it was anything but that. First she had swaddled herself in all of the blankets only to throw them all onto the floor five minutes later. Then she’d started shivering so he out them pack on her, and the cycle continued from there. She would be still for a few minutes and he would start dozing off as well, then she would suddenly begin moving frantically. Worse still, the sound of her snores rivalled that of the Hogwarts Express. He silently prayed that this was all due to the pregnancy and not something he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

When she woke up, sprawled across the entire mattress, Draco was nowhere to be seen, but there was a note placed carefully on her pillow.

_I’ve gone out for a bit. You are NOT allowed to leave the rooms. I’ve left a large pile of very interesting books for you. See you soon. xxx Draco_

She had no qualms with a day spent reading.


	16. Chapter 16

“Master Malfoy! It’s been such a long time since you’ve graced the presence of my humble store. If I remember correctly, you were no more than a small boy. Can I help you with something today?”

He smiled down at the half-goblin owner of _Arlus Fine Jewels and Jewellery._ “It’s good to see you, Mr. Arlus. I need help finding something very unique for someone important to me.”

The man let out a little giggle of excitement. “Am I to expect happy news soon? Never mind that now, let’s find you something so spectacular she won’t be able to say no. What can you tell me about her?”

“Well, let’s see…She’s beautiful and utterly brilliant. She’s kind and wise beyond her years. She protects the people she loves fiercely. She the one person I will ever want to spend the rest of my life with.”

A look of understand and contemplation crossed the small man’s face. “I may have something. Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Draco weighed his coin purse in his hand. It would be enough, but it would leave him with very little left. He knew with absolute certainty his parents wouldn’t be sending him anymore, and right now it was far to dangerous to risk a trip to his Gringotts vault.

“Right, here we are.” He victoriously held up three bright, silver rings. “These are no ordinary rings. The first one,” he picked up the one with an intricate diamond setting, “is an engagement ring. It’s beautiful, but far more powerful than one would anticipate. “In the old days, it was enchanted to bind the bride to her future husband, so that loyalty would be guaranteed. The original charm was removed though. Now it will only reveal their partner’s identity if the wearer is in dangers, it acts as a warning to any ill-wishers.

“The other two rings are identical. They’re the wedding bands. Again, any extreme bonding enchantments have been broken. It does have the unique benefit of forming a semi mental bond.  You wouldn’t be able to read each other’s minds or know each other’s location, but you would have some sense of the other’s feelings. My favourite part is that if the pair wearing them are truly in love, you can send messages through them. They’ll glow a bit and words will spin around them, depending on what the other says. I’ve never seen anything like them. All these years, I’ve been waiting to give them to someone who deserved them.”

“These would be perfect, Mr. Arlus, but I doubt I’ll be able to afford the set.” He held up his money, which now seemed completely insuffiecient.

“Mr. Malfoy, I haven’t waited this long because I wanted to profit off of them. I could have sold them ages ago if I wanted that. I’ll tell you what, give me what you can now and send me an invitation to the wedding and we’ll call it equal.


	17. Chapter 17

“I brought you a present,” he said as he sat down on the bed next to her. He passed the small leather bound book into her eager hands.

“This isn’t a book, it’s a journal.”

“Okay, well don’t sound so disappointed. Open it.” She gave him a suspicious look but unravelled the leather strap and opened it to the first page.

_My dear Hermione,_

_A year ago I thought my life was over. In a single day I was forced to doubt everything I had been raised to believe. I realized then that I had been fed nothing but lies and prejudice. I had become arrogant and ignorant, blinded by my desire to please my family. Deep down, I always knew they were wrong, but I supressed it so much that I actually started believing them._

_Then I was told if I didn’t attend and complete a final year at Hogwarts I would be sent to Azkaban for the rest of my life. Being both a coward and a Slytherin, I accepted their terms. However, when I arrived here, I was confronted by an almost worse fate._

_I was hated by everyone, save the last few remaining friends I had. I was taunted and bullied, beaten and bruised, until I eventually decided I couldn’t endure it anymore. I decided it would be easier to end it all._

_Enter Hermione Granger. You found me at the lowest point in my life and you dragged me out of it, mostly against my will. Somehow, you turned a pathetic, miserable person lie me into someone almost worthy of your love. I don’t know how or when it started, but I fell in love with you, completely and irreconcilably. Even stranger, you loved me too._

_I can’t say that everything has been rainbows and butterflies. You had to deal with a lot of my deficiencies. We had to face a lot of criticism because of our relationship, to the point of your life actually being in danger. Yet you’ve stood by me through it all._

_I want to stand by you through it all. I want to be there for every second of the rest of your life. I want to wake up next to you every single day. I want to fall asleep knowing your beside me every night. I want to relish in your triumphs and I want to comfort you in your defeats._

_The truth is, no matter what happens, I’ll never leave you. I guess that’s what love is. Even if I wanted to (which I never will), I wouldn’t be able to. Somehow, you’ve become the better half of me, the half that I’ve always been missing, the part I didn’t even realize I’d lost until I met you._

_You make me a better man. You make me want to be a better man. You make me happier than I ever thought possible. You make me happy knowing that I will live a long life, because I know I get to live it with you._

_If there were words strong enough to describe how much I love you, I would write them, but there aren’t. What I feel for you transcends anything our language can convey._

_Suffice to say, I love you more than anything else, more than I ever thought possible._

“Draco, that was wonderful. I have a few notes though. Could you hand me a pen?” Of course she would need to correct his syntax, even with tears streaming down her face.

“That’s not all, just turn a few more pages.” As confusion clouded her eyes, panic washed over him. What if she said no? What if she decided he really wasn’t good enough for her?

However, it was too late to change his plan now. She turned three more pages to reveal a small rectangle cut out of the remaining book. It was a shallow hole, but in it sat the diamond adorned ring he’d bought only hours earlier. Her eyes lit up and she looked at him questioningly.

He picked up the ring and knelt at the edge of the bed. Even if he was disgraced, he had still been raised with impeccable manners. He was going to do this the right way.

“Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

A second passed, and then another, and then another. Fear grew in him at an alarming rate with every tick of the clock. Why wasn’t she saying anything? Had he done something wrong? Was she going to say no?

“You’re asking me to marry you?” she finally whispered quietly.

“Yes, did I say something wrong?”

She laughed a little, shaking her head in disbelief. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. Unless you think marrying me is a bad decision. You know, you don’t have to. We don’t have to get married just because I’m pregnant.”

“Is that what you think this is?” She shrugged in a way that meant she sort of did. “Hermione, I would be doing this whether you were pregnant or not. I’ve always planned to. I’ve always wanted to. You’re the love of my life. How could I not want to be your husband?”

She smiled softly, even as tears carved glassy trails down her cheeks. “Well in that case…” he braced himself for good or bad news, “…of course I’m going to marry you. Of course I am. Yes. My answer is yes.”

He let out a long sigh of relief as he carefully slid the ring over her finger. It looked as if it was meant to be there, as if it were designed for her alone. Then he stood up quickly and kissed her for all that he was worth.

“Did you think I was going to say now?” she asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

“Well, the thought had crossed my mind. I mean, I’m still afraid you’re going to wake up one day and change you mind,” he answered honestly.

“Never. I will never stop loving you. I will never love you any less than I do at this moment. I will love you always.”

“Always,” he promised.


	18. Chapter 18

It was finally the day that all students anticipated. The last day of term before the summer holidays. For most, it was the relief of a few months away from classrooms and studying. However, for the graduates who would never return, it was bittersweet.

After seven years, or eight if you’d been unfortunate enough, of learning and living at Hogwarts, it was difficult to imagine life away from it. On one hand, they were finally moving on into their adult lives. They could get jobs and find apartments, see the world, fall in love. On the other, they were leaving begin all that they had grown familiar with.

From the moment they arrived, life had been a dizzying whirlwind, but a thrilling adventure nonetheless. Dinner in the Great Hall every night, Quidditch matches on the weekends, explosions in Potions, Peeve’s silly anecdotes, even Filch’s ever present threat of torture. They would miss every single one. It was the end of an era really, even if it was the beginning of a new chapter.

She sat throughout the ceremony and following celebratory banquet. She listened to everyone talk about their plans once they left. She reminiscence with a few of them. She thought longingly of everything she would be losing. The funny thing was that she had always been prepared for anything, but right now she felt completely out of her element. She had forgotten to prepare for the day it all ended.

“Hermione,” Harry said, startling her from her daydream. He hadn’t spoken to her since that day in the common room. It had been over a month, and she had absolutely no idea how to handle the situation. “Could we go talk somewhere more private?”

She wanted to agree, but something told her Draco wouldn’t like the idea of her going off with Harry alone. So, she looked at him across the hall and gestured for him to follow her. He nodded and stood up, rewarded by questioning looks from his groupies.

“Yes, but Draco’s going to come as well. Anything you say to me you can say to him too.” Harry didn’t look too pleased about the idea, but he nodded curtly anyway and started walking towards the door. They walked only a little bit further down an empty corridor and stopped. Draco stood protectively close to her, his hand on his concealed wand.

“I’ve been a really shit friend, and I need to apologize for it.” Was that supposed to make her feel better? “All this time you’ve been trying to tell me how dangerous prejudice is, but I was too blinded by that very thing to listen. You told me Draco has changed, and I know you were right. I just refused to see it. I said unforgivable things because I couldn’t understand the potential human beings have for change and for good, and especially for love.

“I know I have hurt you, and I want you to know how much that grieves me. I allowed hate to push away my best friend. I don’t know if you will ever be able to find it in your heart to forgive me. I just wish that someday we can be friends again. I really miss you ‘Mione.”

She turned to Draco and he gave her a knowing, yet exasperated look. She smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back. “Harry Potter, listen to me very carefully. If you ever hurt me again, know that a very painful fate awaits you. However, I can’t very well hate my best man. I suppose I’ll have to forgive you.”

He gaped at her. She didn’t know whether it was at her forgiveness or the declaration of her impending wedding, but at least it lacked any of his previous malice. “Hold on…best man?” She held up her hand and displayed the diamond ring. Harry shot Draco a quick glare, but only smiled at her. “Merlin, you’re getting married. You want me to be your best man? Are you sure? I mean, I’ve been pretty terrible to you lately.”

“You really are an idiot. Do you think after everything we’ve been through, after all this time, I would be able to hold a grudge against you or Ron? Of course you’re going to be my best man, and Ron can be my maid of honour.”

They all had a good laugh at the image of Ronald Weasley dressed in a bridesmaid dress, carrying a bouquet of flowers down the aisle.


	19. Chapter 19

The summer had passed in a frenzy of activity. They had moved into their permanent quarters. It was a lovely cottage towards the edge of the grounds. It had plenty of space, complete with a thatched roof and sprawling flower beds. Maybe it was her nesting instincts kicking in, but in a matter of weeks she had it completely furnished and redecorated.

Her favourite room was the nursery. It was spacious, yet incredibly cosy. There were two large windows that looked out over the property. She had magicked a moving mural of mermaids above the simple white crib. There was a large plush rug covering the floor, which in turn was covered in miscellaneous toys and stuffed animals. There was a comfortable rocking chair in the corner, and she relished in the idea of spending hours sitting in it with her daughter.

Eventually, she had reluctantly granted Draco the right to decorate the bedroom. She had imagined he would fill it with green tapestries and dark, wooden furniture. So, she was pleasantly surprised to see how light and open he had made it. He had expanded the windows to cover an entire wall, allowing light to flood into the room. There was a large four poster bed, complete with white linen curtains. The best part was the enchanted sky he had installed on the ceiling, just like it the great hall. It was more beautiful than anything she could have done.

McGonagall had helped arrange a visit from her parents. They had been confused by the whole arrangement. However, they had never seen Hogwarts, and were completely in awe of it. Breaking the news to them had been awkward and tense. Finally, after her mother had broken down in tears and her father had shouted a bit at Draco, they decided they needed some air and went to explore the grounds. When they returned, they gave both of them their blessing, and promised to return for their wedding.

Their wedding was a whole other disaster. She had wanted to have it as soon as possible, if only to prevent the pregnancy from being too obvious in the pictures. However, planning a wedding, moving into a new house, and dealing with all the side effects of pregnancy had proved quite a handful. In the end, the wedding had to be postponed until the middle of August.

Harry would be her best man, with Ron titling himself “vice best man.” Ginny, Luna, and Neville were happily included as well. Draco had named Blaise his “man of honour.” He had begrudgingly allowed Pansy, Daphne, and Gregory to join his wedding party as well. Together, it was quite a colourful group.

In attendance would of course be her parents, the Weasley clan, and most of the Hogwarts’ staff. The Minister for Magic himself had confirmed his invitation, as had Aberforth and many of her former classmates. What had initially been a small wedding had turned into an enormous celebration. Not that she was complaining, being surrounded by so many loved ones was the best thing she could have asked for.


	20. Chapter 20

What she didn’t expect was how nervous she would be.

“Hermione, relax, everything is going to be perfect,” Ginny cooed soothingly as they added the finishing touched to her outfit. In the two weeks since she had bought the dress, she had already managed to grow too large for it. They had needed to cast an expanding charm on it in the end.

“I know, I know, I don’t know why I’m so worried.”

“It’s you wedding day, of course you're nervous. I would be worried if you weren’t” How reassuring.

A cough from the entrance of the room revealed Harry, looking dashing as ever in his dress robes. “May I have a moment?” Ginny gave her one last hug before exiting.

“Harry, you look amazing. You clean up well.”

He did a quick modelling of his ensemble, which actually helped to calm her nerves. “You look beautiful, Hermione.” She rolled her eyes. “I mean it. I don’t just mean your outfit, which is gorgeous. I mean that you look happy. Actually, you look more than happy. I’ve never seen you like this. You’re practically glowing.”

“It’s a pregnancy thing apparently,” she said, dismissing the whole idea.

“No it’s not. It’s because you’ve finally found all the love you deserve. I may not love Draco, but I love you, and I can see how happy he makes you. I would say that I would kill him if he ever hurt you, but I know that he never will. I hate to say it, but you’re perfect for each other, and I couldn’t be more proud.”

She almost rolled her eyes again, but then she noticed the tears building in his eyes. He meant every word of it. Surprisingly, it was exactly what she needed to hear. She stood up and hugged him, he returned the embrace with a bone crushing force. He was right, she had found everything she had ever wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

“Draco, could you calm down? You’re making me anxious.” Blaise had been watching him pace the length of the floor for twenty minutes, and even the contents of his flask weren’t helping him ignore the building tension of the room.

“She’s going to realize this is a mistake. She’s going to realize I don’t deserve her. Merlin, what if she decides she doesn’t want to marry me after all?”

At this, Blaise stood up and slapped him, hard. “You are a goddamn coward and a hopeless idiot if you believe that. Has she ever once done anything to make you doubt her love for you?” Draco shook his head. “Then pull yourself together. Hermione is lucky to have you, although not quite as lucky as you are to have her. What she doesn’t deserve is you constantly doubting her. I hate to admit it, but she is the brightest witch of our generation. If she says something you better believe it’s the truth.”

He stood still, but he was still vibrating with anxiety. “I just want to be good enough for her.”

“Merlin, you’re really hopeless. Draco Lucius Malfoy, when will you get over your inferiority complex? You are a better man than most of us could ever hope to be. Have you made mistakes? Obviously. Have you made amends for them? More than you probably should have. Could you please get over this fixation with believing you’re evil? First of all, it’s a complete lie, and second of all, it’s fucking annoying.”

He looked at his best friend and smiled. It wasn’t the most eloquent statement, but it was Blaise after all. He rarely expressed any kind of love or support, so Draco knew he had to appreciate his words. It wasn’t a cure to his fears, but it was enough to get him through the day.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco’s heart stopped at the sight of Hermione walking down the aisle. She looked…magical. Aphrodite herself would envy his bride. Everything from her flowing dress and cascading veil to the way her eyes sparkled at him were absolute perfection. He knew he would spend the rest of his life honouring her, because she deserved only the best.

“You know I love you, right?” he whispered as soon as she reached him, taking her hand and turning towards the official.

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

The official said a few words and prompted a few answers, but neither of them really noticed. They were too busy gazing into each other’s eyes. They wanted to remember every moment of the start of their lives together. Finally, the binding spell was finished, and a gentle shower of stars rained down onto them.

“Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!”


	23. Chapter 23

“Professor Malfoy, could I borrow you for a moment?”

Draco didn’t think he would ever get used to being called “professor.” Especially not by students who were his classmates only months earlier. “Professor McGonagall, if this is about the incident with the second years—”

“Mrs. Malfoy has gone into labour. Your classes will be covered for the rest of the day.”

“Right, um, thanks, I’ll go then,” he stammered anxiously, all but turning and fleeing back towards the cottage.

“I’ll be asking about this incident with he second years later!” McGonagall called after him, but he didn’t hear her. She shook her head at his retreating frame. It was good to see some happiness for them, after everything they’d both endured.


	24. Chapter 24

“How much longer? It can’t me much longer, can it?” he looked hopefully up at Effie. She rolled her eyes, not exactly a reassuring gesture.

“Draco, honey, it’s been an hour, and asking every fifteen minutes is really not helping.” She smiled kindly at him, looking much calmer than he did. “Besides, you read the book. These things take a while. At least a few hours, sometimes even days.”

“Days!?” he squeaked, as if he was the one who was actually going through it.

“Here, let’s do something to distract ourselves. We haven’t decided on a name yet.”

“I was thinking—”

She cut him off with a stern gaze. “We are not naming our daughter after a flower, star, or mythological figure.”

“Fine. What do you think we should name her?”

“Madeleine. Maddie for short.”

He sat for a moment. “Madeleine Isabelle Malfoy.”

“Madeleine Isabelle Malfoy,” she repeated, wincing as another contraction started.


	25. Chapter 25

He tiptoed to their bedroom door carefully, looking one last time at his beautiful wife, their sleeping daughter cradled in her arms, then gently closed the door behind him.

If someone had told him a year ago that he would marry Hermione Granger and they’d have a beautiful daughter together, he would have probably laughed in their face. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined feeling so totally complete and at peace. For the first time in his life, he felt whole. He felt…happy. Now, he needed to cut the final tie to his past.

He settled at the old wooden desk that had become his home office. Experimentally, he flexed his hand, cringing a bit at how sore it was from a whole day of being crushed by Hermione. Still, he could manage one letter. He grabbed a quill and some parchment and finally put down all the things he’d needed to say for so long.

_Dear Mother,_

_I am writing to you in the hopes that you will read this letter, unlike father, who I’m sure will burn it before even glancing at its contents. I can’t say that you were ever a motherly figure in my life but knowing first-hand what it is to be a parent now, I imagine some of the sentiment must be present in you. I think you owe me the curtesy of knowing what it is I have to say._

_A little more than nineteen years ago, you and father had a son. I know how happy he was to finally have his heir, someone who he could raise to be just like every other Malfoy man. I know how much I disappointed you. I know I could never live up to what you wanted me to be._

_I am glad that I was never good enough for you. I’m glad that I didn’t turn into the monster you wanted me to be. Once upon a time, I might have almost believed all the prejudice and evil you taught me. Now, the memory of those lessons disgusts me. In the end, Harry Potter was right. Even Dumbledore was right. Love will always win. Hate stands no chance against it._

_For a long time, I didn’t think I could forgive you for what you both did to me. I never wanted to be a part of any of it, but you forced me to follow him, and you forced me to take the mark. Recently, I’ve realized that it isn’t your fault. Neither of you understood how wrong you were. You did what you thought was right, even if it was at the expense of an innocent child._

_I forgive you, for all of it. I release you of any obligation you had towards me, and likewise, I release myself from you._

_You are both grandparents. You will never meet my daughter though. I will never let you lay a single finger on her, or Hermione. Her name is Madeleine, and already I know there is so much good in her. She is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I hope that the knowledge that I am finally happy brings you some peace, but I doubt it will._

_Know this, one day, you will have to give up wanting destruction. Whether that be by your own decision, or one you force yourself into, that is up to you. If you ever even think of harming my family, I will end you. Do not fool yourself into believing that I will not sacrifice you, or even myself, to protect them._

_If you ever cared for me at all, you will let go._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

 


	26. Narcissa's Story

_As Requested <3_

_Thanks for reading!_

 

* * *

 

 

“This is unacceptable!” Lucius screamed, slamming his hand down on their breakfast table, along with whatever note had caused his apparent distress.

“Is something the matter?” she asked calmly, fearing mostly for the safety of their lovely mahogany table and delicate crystal glasses.

“Read it,” he spat in response.

Expecting another update on the rapidly disappearing content of their vault, she was completely surprised to see only the elegant scrawl of Pansy Parkinson. She wasn’t exactly a bright or even beautiful girl, but she’d do as a wife for Draco. Pug face or not, at least her grandchildren would be pure-blooded.

_To the Malfoys,_

_I thought you should know that Draco has taken up a relationship with the mudblood witch, Hermione Granger. I am sure that he is merely confused, and that with time he will remember his duty and return to me. However, if there is anything you can do to speed up that understanding, I’m sure it would be for the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Pansy Parkinson_

“I don’t understand,” she whispered. It was just too far-fetched to believe. Their son was in a relationship with a mudblood? He would never do that to them.

“You were too easy on him,” her husband growled, his venomous glare now settling on her. “If you had been stronger, stricter, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t insisted on beating him so often—”

“That was my right as his father!” he yelled, his face now mere inches away from hers. Not for the first time in recent months, she found herself recoiling from his presence.

“What can we do?” she asked, hoping to calm him down.

“I’ll tell you what I’m not going to do. I’m not going to sit here like some idiot and watch my son ruin our family’s heritage.”

“Lucius, our trials—”

“I’d rather die than watch the Malfoy name be muddied. Mark my words, Narcissa, they’ll pay for this.”

 

* * *

 

 

Narcissa had only just finished pouring herself a glass of wine, when Lucius and several other men poured out of their fireplace. With a fleetingly irritated glance down at her now spilled wineglass, she rose to meet him. He didn’t look happy, which meant another unpleasant evening for her.

“Unbelievable! It’s not just Hogwarts, Narcissa, it’s Hogsmeade as well. We can’t get in through by floo, apparition, or even broom. It’s inconceivable! Bloody Minerva McGonagall! I bet Dumbledore had something to do with it too!”

She watched with feigned interest as he paced the floors anxiously, raving like a lunatic. One by one, the other men took their leave, Percival Parkinson lingering the longest. There was trying to stop something, and then there was downright insanity. Lately, her husband seemed to be falling into the latter.

 

“Narcissa!” Lucius’s shriek woke her from an afternoon nap, and she was left scrambling, fearing the worst. When she finally found him, he was standing in his study, looking unharmed, but staring at their family tree. “What is the meaning of this?”

She moved around him so she could see what was so alarming, then it hit her. Lucius Malfoy had married Narcissa Black, and they had one son, Draco Malfoy. Now, a line had grown from him, to one Hermione Granger.

If a small smile escaped her, she quickly covered it up by burning both their names off of the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

Luckily, Lucius was already asleep when the owl arrived. She received its letter with trembling hands. It may have been many months since he’d last written, but she could never forget her son’s handwriting.

She read every word, the tears in her eyes only gathering faster with each one.

At first, she had hated the idea of him being with some muggle-born nobody. Maybe that was because she really was prejudiced, or maybe it was because she needed to cling to those ideals to justify everything she’d done. However, as each day passed without word from Draco, and each unsuccessful attempt of her husband to hunt him down, she found she cared less and less.

Maybe after all these years she only wanted him to be happy. Lucius had been so horrible to him, and she’d just stood by and watched. She should have done something to protect him. She should have been a mother to him.

For the first time, she decided she needed to do what was right. Maybe not for herself, but certainly for her son and his family.

_To the attention of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_I, Narcissa Malfoy, wish to inform you of Lucius Malfoy’s recent violation of his parol. Over the past few months, he has made numerous attempts to violate the protections around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, with the intention of killing Hermione Granger and harming our son, Draco Malfoy._

_I will willingly testify to this in front of the Wizengamot, as I’m sure will Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger._

_Additional testimony may also be found in his co-conspirers Percival Parkinson, Theodore Nott Sr., and Albert Crabbe._

_Respectfully,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_


End file.
